


Madness In Asgard

by StarSpangledBucky



Series: Frostpudding [5]
Category: Thor (Movies), hiddlestoners
Genre: Angst, Asgard, Benedict Cumberbatch Tom Hiddleston Friendship, Bifrost, Cumberbum, Daddy Issues, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear, Fluff, Guards, Hale The Horse, Horses, Jötunn Loki, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Madness, Memories, Prison, Romance, Sacrifice, Teasing, Tom In Asgardian Garments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:57:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/pseuds/StarSpangledBucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Thor: The Dark World. Loki brings Tom to Asgard for his very first visit. The couple had been on and off due to Loki being in Asgard busy with a war and Tom with his acting career. However, Loki felt it was time Tom saw the land where the Asgardian grew up in. At first things go well, however when Odin finds out about Tom’s presence, things become worse. Yet with Loki and his magic, things can be fixed, at least that is what he hopes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madness In Asgard

**Author's Note:**

> DON’T READ IF YOU HAVEN’T SEEN THOR 2 AND DON’T WANT SPOILERS AS THERE ARE SOME IN HERE.

“Heimdall open the Bifrost!” Loki yelled.

Tom’s eyes widened as a portal began to open before him, various rainbow colours swirling around them, encasing both the God of Mischief and mortal. Loki’s strong arm found its way around Tom’s waist as he pulled him close. Tom rested his hand on Loki’s chest as he looked up into the sky, a low hum of magic piercing his ears as Loki looked up also, a small smile on his face. This was his first time taking Tom to Asgard, he had waited until the war was over before even thinking of taking his precious partner there. However the pair were so close to falling out because of their time apart, yet Loki convinced Tom that he would return.

“Hold on tight darling, don’t let go,” Loki whispered.

Suddenly they shot up as Tom felt all the weight in his legs disappear. His eyes were met with shimmers of magic as they ascended up the Bifrost, Tom’s hand clasped tightly to a part of Loki’s armour. He closed his eyes briefly as he had never felt this sensation before, he was travelling to an entire new realm, not knowing of what lay ahead. He’d been aware of Loki’s relationship with Odin, it was far from fine, but Tom saw all that strength in Loki to make his own choices. Tom felt Loki’s arm grip him tighter, he must have been slipping slightly, causing his eyes to snap open.

“Do not worry Thomas darling, we’re almost there!” Loki shouted, looking at Tom with a reassuring grin. 

Tom always loved the way Loki reassured him with that simple grin, he saw it in the god’s eyes. Whenever he looked at Loki he had a small glimmer in the corner of his eye, yet only with Tom. It had been an odd thing to comprehend, an odd pairing to get used to, yet Tom was very secretive of it. Perhaps one day he would come clean about Loki, but for now he wanted the media to stay away. The only thing stopping Tom in Asgard was Odin, yet Loki was positive in showing Tom around without attracting his ‘father’s’ attention. Suddenly the sounds stopped as Tom gasped, they were in what looked like an observatory, golden and sparkling. 

“Many thanks Heimdall,” Loki spoke, walking around to face the god. 

“You are most welcome Loki. Who is this you brought with you?” Heimdall questioned, his gaze moving to Tom’s.

“Heimdall, I give you the pleasure of meeting Thomas Hiddleston, he’s...well, the positive of me,” Loki replied with a small chuckle. “Come darling,” he whispered, motioning Tom over as he held his hand out. 

“A mortal? Hmm, he does appear to look almost like you Loki,” Heimdall answered.

“Yes, well, he’s the mortal form of me really. Believe it or not, in Midgard, he portrays me in a ‘movie’ as the Midgardians call it." Loki replied. 

“Interesting,” Heimdall hummed, eyes moving back to Loki. “Odin will not be pleased,” he added.

“I do not care about Odin, I am simply here to show the man I love around the place where I grew up. I do not wish to quarrel with him,” Loki snapped.

Tom rested his hand in Loki’s, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“We can go back Loki, I don’t want you to get hurt,” he whispered.

“It is not me who would be hurt, it would be you Thomas...I promise I will not let you be in harms way. Come with me,” the god replied, walking over to the entrance of the observatory.

“Go Thomas, he will appreciate your interest in Asgard. Stay safe,” Heimdall spoke suddenly.

Tom looked over at the god, his orange-yellow eyes piercing into Tom’s. 

“Thank you,” he replied, before following after Loki. 

The Asgardian looked back as he caught sight of Tom and smiled softly. His hand swished to the side as magic twirled around Tom, his eyes widening slightly. Suddenly he was dressed in blue, black and silver robes, fairly similar to Loki’s yet not so heavy and lacking the armour.

“Much better,” Loki purred as Tom caught up to him.

“Is this necessary?” Tom questioned.

“Thomas, you look rather out of place, it might mask your mortality a little more,” Loki whispered as they continued along the Bifrost.

“I can’t believe all this is real, the Bifrost, Heimdall, everything,” Tom replied with a smile. “In the movie it was all digitally done for a lot of it,” he continued.

Loki smiled as his hand rested on Tom’s waist, their bodies close. The god wanted to protect Tom as much as he could. It was a huge risk taking Tom into Asgard at such a time. 

“What exactly happened here?” Tom questioned, his eyes scanning across structures which were still being rebuilt.

“Malekith and his Dark Elves, Thor’s mortal Jane had the Aether inside her veins, she was brought here and Malekith tracked it. We had defences however Malekith was far too strong for all of us. We fought for so long, many guards perished along with...Frigga,” Loki explained, his features saddening slightly.

“That actually happened?” Tom asked, swallowing the lump in his throat.

“Yes, is that what happened in your film? Frigga died, Malekith and the Dark Elves attacked Asgard?” the god questioned.

“It did, but, you died also...well, sort of, it was merely an illusion and you made it back from the Dark World,” Tom answered.

“You mortals like to exaggerate some things,” Loki chuckled. “Ah, here we are, welcome to Asgard Thomas darling. Now, put your hood up to shield your face slightly,” he whispered.

Tom did as he was told as they passed by guards and Asgardian citizens. His heart was pounding slightly as he stayed close to Loki, trying not to make eye contact with anyone.

“Brother!” a voice boomed.

Loki looked up, smiling softly as Thor came walking down a hallway that was fairly quiet. 

“Thor, glad to see you are well,” he replied, stepping away from Tom slightly.

Thor embraced his brother before they pulled away, the thunder god’s eyes moving over to Tom, who had removed his hood.

“Thomas? How wonderful to see you. Loki did not speak of your arrival,” he spoke.

“That’s because I am trying not to alert Odin, you oaf,” Loki grumbled.

“Forgive me brother I am still rather exhausted,” Thor replied, resting his hand firmly on Tom’s shoulder. “I am glad you are here. Loki needs the company, especially because of father being so harsh on him,” he whispered, out of ear shot from Loki. 

Tom nodded slightly, his eyes darting to Loki slightly as the God of Mischief was protectively keeping watch around them. He turned back to Thor, placing his hand on the god’s shoulder also.

“I completely understand Thor. I just hope I don’t get found out,” he chuckled, dropping his hand as he turned back to Loki. 

“I bid you both farewell I have errands to run, keep him safe Loki,” Thor warned, walking in the opposite direction.

Loki walked over to Tom, his arm back around his waist.

“Shall we?” he questioned.

“Absolutely,” Tom replied with a reassuring smile.

The god flashed Tom a gleaming white smile as they continued on their way through the palace. Loki told Tom every little thing there was to know about Asgard and its people. The actor had listened closely, becoming very intrigued by the stories, the closeness of himself against Loki’s body making him feel safer. They had a slight close call when a guard stopped to inquire something from Loki, noting Tom’s presence and asking who he was. Of course, Loki had covered up for him and said he was a dear friend of his from one of the families that lived around Asgard. 

“Loki you didn’t have to lie,” Tom spoke with a whisper.

The pair were now standing in a small crevice of the palace as guards marched by in numbers. Loki thought it would be best to hide somewhere dark while they passed so not to raise anymore alarms about Tom. The Asgardian did not understand why things were left aside when Jane was brought to Midgard, although having the Aether in her veins, Thor occasionally brought her back here and that was all fine with Odin. Yet if Loki even dared, it was all against the Allfather’s rules. Such petty rules Loki had thought, he could never please Odin no matter what he did, even with love it was of no interest to his ‘father’ however with Thor it was. 

“I had to Thomas, I am sorry. I will not have you put in harms way,” he replied, resting his hand on the mortal’s cheek.

“You’re cold,” Tom whispered, his crystal blue eyes locking with Loki’s emerald green orbs.

“The palace is cold around these parts. Plus, I think you know well as to why I never am completely warm,” the god hummed, pressing his lips to Tom’s forehead.

 

“Your Jotun form?” he questioned, closing his eyes briefly.

“Yes my darling...trust me you will not ever see it,” Loki whispered.

“Are you afraid of it?” Tom asked, his breath shallow.

“I am not...afraid,” Loki hissed, his hand clasping Tom’s jaw now as he winced slightly.

“Loki, darling please, you’re hurting me,” Tom wavered, his eyes watering slightly.

Loki’s face softened as he dropped his hand from Tom’s jaw, studying the red mark that was left there. He brought his lover into his embrace, gently running his hand down the nape of Tom’s neck, pressing a tender kiss to his temple.

“Forgive me,” he murmured.

Tom’s arms slipped around Loki’s waist as he nestled his face into the crook of the god’s neck and soft raven hair. He knew at times Loki would become angry and say or do things that hurt him, but Loki was filled with so much rage he was unable to control it at times. The pair pulled away as Loki’s hand moved under Tom’s jaw again, his eyes darting to the actor’s lips before a smirk spread on his lips.

“May I?” he questioned.

“Loki, stop asking and just do it you idiot,” Tom laughed.

The god chuckled quietly as he lent forward, his lips pressing against Tom’s as he parted his lips slightly. Tom’s hands rested on Loki’s chest as he deepened the kiss, his heart pounding in his chest. They soon pulled away as they gazed into each other’s eyes, Loki’s nose lightly touching against Tom’s.

“I shall never, regret the day I met you Thomas, your hospitality was more than enough to show me how generous you are. You have your flaws, as do I. But you’re more than anything I have ever wanted in this time. I hope you realise that,” Loki whispered.

“Of course darling, of course I do. It was rocky at first, but you’ve shown me more love than I have ever felt. I am grateful for that,” Tom replied with a smile.

Loki grinned, giving Tom another quick kiss before lacing his fingers through Tom’s, firmly holding his hand. 

“Come, I will show you my quarters, we will remain there for the time being, you may stay the night if you wish. If not we shall wait until night fall and I will take you back to Midgard,” he hummed.

“I’d love to stay, as long as we don’t get caught,” Tom replied, sliding his hood up with a grin. 

“Right this way then,” Loki mumbled as they quickly slipped out of the crevice before darting down another hallway to Loki’s quarters. 

Yet unaware to the couple, Odin was informed of Tom’s arrival by a guard who spotted the two when they walked through the palace. Things were only going to go from bad...to worse. 

~~~&~~~

“Loki, can’t you remove some of this stuff from me, it’s a bit much,” Tom huffed, walking out to the balcony of Loki’s room. 

The god turned as he looked over at his mortal lover, a small smile on his face.

“The cape is a bit much I suppose,” he hummed, waving his hand over Tom.

The heavy blue and black cape disappeared, a relieved look spreading on Tom’s face. Loki smiled softly as he held his hand out to Tom, who walked forward as he placed his hand in the Asgardian’s. 

“Are we safe here?” he asked.

“We are Thomas, I can assure you darling, Odin does not know,” Loki whispered, wrapping his right arm around Tom’s waist. 

“What if he finds out?” the actor wavered wearily.

“Thomas, if he does. If he lays a finger on you, so help me, he will regret it,” Loki replied, resting his forehead against Tom’s.

“I believe you,” Tom whispered, resting his hands on Loki’s chest.

The God of Mischief hummed slightly at the touch, his eyes closing as he listened to the calm breathing of his lover. Tom’s hands ran up the god’s chest, resting at the back of his neck as he lent forward, pressing his lips gently against Loki’s. As he pulled away, he whispered something quietly to him, a smile appearing on the god’s face.

“And I do love you too, Thomas my dearest,” the god whispered, brushing his nose against Tom’s as he opened his eyes.

They stared at each other for a while as the sun began to set in Asgard. Soon the stars would be out and Loki would tell Tom all about them. He’d thought about taking Tom back out to the Bifrost but believed it would be rather risky as Odin usually wandered the palace at night. Usually Frigga would as well, but she was not here anymore. The sudden thought of Frigga caused Loki’s features to contort as he moved his gaze from Tom’s. The mortal knew damn well why he’d suddenly changed character, his hand smoothing through Loki’s raven hair. 

“Do you miss her?” he questioned with a whisper.

“I do. How did you...how did you portray the news of her death?” Loki asked, a slight break in his voice.

“Loki I don’t thi-” Tom paused as Loki glared at him.

“Tell me!” he yelled, a few tears brimming on his eyes.

“Shh, don’t shout, you don’t want to alert anyone,” Tom whispered, wiping a few tears from Loki’s eyes.

“I am sorry,” the god mumbled, biting his bottom lip.

Tom took the Asgardian’s hand before pulling him over to the stone bench which sat a few inches from them. He sat down, bringing Loki with him as he rested his hand on Loki’s knee. The god followed by resting his hand over Tom’s, looking over at him, his eyes still glazed over slightly.

“Tell me, please?” Loki whispered.

“Well I...was held in the prison while Thor was fighting with Dark Elves after Malekith had entered Asgard, unknown to Heimdall. And after Frigga was killed, the funeral happened and a guard arrived down in the prisons to deliver the news. In the end I looked at the guard, nodded briefly before turning back. The guard left and I-” Tom’s words stopped as a loud bang erupted inside.

“LOKI!” a loud voice boomed.

Loki’s eyes widened as he turned before standing up as guards rushed into his quarters. He grabbed Tom’s hand as they made their way inside. Before him stood Odin, along with Thor, who had sympathy written all over his face. 

“What is this? What are you doing? How dare you barge in!” the god spat.

“I was informed you brought a mortal here with you Loki, is this him?” Odin questioned.

“Who told you? Was it Thor! Oh Thor, of all the people I could trust and you had to betray me,” he growled.

“Thor did no such thing. It was a guard. Now, hand the mortal over Loki,” Odin replied, walking forward slightly.

“No! Don’t you dare touch him!” Loki roared, pushing Tom behind him as he stood in a defensive stance.

“Guards! Seize the mortal,” Odin ordered.

“NO!” Loki yelled, trying his best to hold the guards back. 

Two of them ambushed Tom from both sides, grasping him tightly on the arms as he yelped in pain. 

“Let me go! I’ve done no wrong!” he screamed.

Thor walked over to Loki as he held him back, restraining him from using any magic. Odin slowly walked over to Tom as he circled him before standing in front of him again. 

“You have done no wrong, but you came here uninvited. You dare set foot in the realm where you are most vulnerable,” he spat.

“I know...a lot about Asgard. I portray Loki in a film for god’s sake!” Tom yelled, his eyes glazing over slightly.

“Odin let him go, please!” Loki pleaded, struggling against Thor.

“And you think I do not know my son like you do?” Odin answered.

“He is not your son! He never was! You lied to him, about his true self. You have a son who his rightful to be king, but does not feel he needs to be. And you have one you adopted who is also rightful, who wants to be...a king! But you see past that. Do you honestly think all the things Loki did were because he is evil? No, you are by far wrong! He wanted to show you he could be a rightful king, yet he did it in the wrong way. I don’t know how it works here for you gods but people make mistakes and that’s all that Loki did! He is no different to Thor. He only wants to be loved!” Tom roared, tears streaming down his face.

Loki hung his head as tears threatened to spill from his eyes, yet he held them back. Thor looked on as he still held his brother’s arms behind his back. Guilt was surging through him and he wanted to do everything he could to stop all the madness, but he just couldn’t.

“Take him to the dungeons and leave him there,” Odin ordered, turning around to face Loki.  
“No! Please!” Tom exclaimed, thrashing against the guards. 

“Odin if you hurt him you will not hear the end of this!” Loki roared.

As Tom was pulled past Loki, the God of Mischief saw the fear in his eyes. His heart pounded loudly as he saw the tears rolling down his lover’s face. 

“You lied to me,” Tom whispered, disappearing out the door.

Loki’s mouth lay agape at the words he had just heard. How could he say that when the god had tried the best he could to make sure Tom was not seen. Thor let go of Loki as his younger brother fell to his knees. Odin walked over to Loki, looking down on him as he rested his hands behind his back. 

“Had you informed me of your visitor, it may not have been like this Loki. Never the less, you know well how I feel about you boys having Midgardian lovers. You Loki, I did not see you falling for one of the same gender,” he spoke.

“Why would it matter? Why would it damn well matter! You allow Thor to bring that woman here, and I? You do not allow me to feel some sort of happiness. You are such a fool Odin,” Loki spat as he glared at the Allfather. 

“And you are no better Loki,” Odin replied, before turning as he left the room.

“I’m sorry Loki,” Thor whispered, following after Odin, the doors closing shut with a bang.

Loki turned his gaze away from the door as he clenched the leather of his armour, his breathing laboured. He tried so hard to keep Tom safe. How was he going to get him home now? Suddenly he let out a loud scream as he thrust his hand out, sending a few chairs flying, along with some books. This isn’t how he wanted it to end. 

~~~&~~~

Tom cringed at how the real dungeons were like in Asgard, compared to in the movie. In the movie it was huge white cells with a golden force field over the exits. These ones were dark and hardly spacious. The chains clinked on the floor as Tom crawled over to lean against the stone wall. The shackles were so heavy his ankles were aching so badly that he could hardly walk. He felt so alone in his cell, so cold and confused. He could hear other prisoners being rowdy, but guards would walk along and silence them. 

A few that passed Tom’s cell would look at him with their deepest sympathy before carrying on their way. The actor did not know how long he would be here for, he wish he had never came. Loki had somewhat betrayed his trust, his loyalty. The god had promised he would not let anything harm him, yet here he was stuck in a cell which he was ruthlessly thrown into. Tom examined the cuts he had gotten, wincing slightly at the touch, a few tears brimming in his eyes. 

“State your business here,” a guard suddenly spoke.

“I am here to visit a prisoner,” a loud voice responded.

“Thor?” Tom whispered.

Footsteps disappeared as a tall figure appeared at the cell door. It creaked open slowly as Tom caught sight of the red cape and armour. Thor walked into the cell, closing the door behind him. 

“Thomas,” he spoke.

“What do you want?” Tom grumbled, his features contorting into that of anger.

A smile spread on Thor’s face before light wisps of green circled around him. Tom watched on as he saw raven black hair, emerald green eyes and green, black and gold robes come into view. 

“Loki,” he gasped.

“Thomas, darling, what have they done to you,” the god replied, kneeling in front of Tom as he accessed the injuries.

“Don’t touch me,” Tom spat, moving his face away.

“My dearest...please, I came here to rescue you,” Loki whispered.

“Rescue me? After you let me be taken away by the Allfather’s orders. You must stand up for yourself sometime Loki,” his lover huffed, turning back to face him.

“Listen to me, please listen,” the god pleaded, his hand smoothing through Tom’s short sandy blonde curls before resting on his jaw. “I wanted to beg for mercy to have you freed, but when I try...Odin always finds a way to manipulate me and bring me down, make me weak. This is why I am coming to save you now. I can release you from these chains, create an illusion of you, put it where you once were and then take you down to the Bifrost where I will ask Heimdall to send us back to Midgard,” he continued.

“How?” Tom questioned with a whisper.

“We will have to run I’m afraid, until I can get to the stables and find my horse. No one guards that place at night, from there we will ride out on the Bifrost, it will get us to Heimdall quicker,” Loki replied.

“And if Heimdall doesn’t open the Bifrost?” the actor asked.

“He will, now come along, let’s get you out of here sooner rather than later,” Loki issued, waving his hands over the shackles as they snapped open. 

Tom shakily got to his feet, holding onto Loki for support as he stretched his legs. 

“Will you be fine to run?” the Asgardian asked.

“I can damn well try,” Tom answered, stepping over to the door to keep watch as Loki worked his magic.

Loki whispered a few words of encouragement as an exact replica of Tom turned up, the shackles around his ankles. A grin spread along Loki’s face, the illusion of Tom smiling back softly, tilting his head to the side. The God of Mischief turned to Tom as he held some black boots out to him.

“You will need them for running, bare footed is the worst,” he spoke, a small smile on his lips. 

Tom grinned as he slipped them on before wrapping a stray piece of clothing he had on around his torso, before securing it in the belt. Loki’s hand rested on his lower back as he opened the door, peering out as he saw the guards disappear down another hallway full of cells.

“Quickly,” he whispered as they slipped out of the cell, closing and locking the door behind them. 

The pair kept their heads low as they passed other cells, their breathing laboured and shallow. Just as they passed by some guards, one turned around, his eyes widening slightly.

“The prisoner is escaping!” he yelled.

“Damn,” Loki cursed, looking behind him. “Thomas take my hand,” he ordered.

“Why?” Tom asked, looking at Loki.

“We’re going to have to run my dearest,” he replied, grabbing Tom’s hand firmly.

Loki and Tom broke into a run, scampering up the stairs which lead into a hallway as they raced through the feast room, passing by Thor, Hogun, Sif, Fandral and Volstagg who all stood up to see what the commotion was about. 

“Run brother!” Thor yelled with slight surprise as the couple dashed out of the room.

Tom’s feet were already aching but he held on until they got to the stables. Many other Asgardians watched the pair run past as they raced through a courtyard before turning down another hallway. Loki brought his thumbs to his mouth as he let out a loud whistle, a loud whinny coming from a stable right at the end. 

“I assume you know how to mount a horse,” Loki spoke with a slight pant in his voice as they ran to the stable.

“Slightly, I will manage,” Tom replied.

Loki ducked into the stable as he unwrapped the reins from the wooden bar before leading the horse outside. Tom smiled softly, casting his eyes on a white horse with a black mane and tail. 

“Thomas, this is Hale, Hale this is the gorgeous man I love. Let’s make this brief. Come on, we need to hurry,” Loki ordered, ushering Tom over.

Tom walked over quickly as Loki hoisted him up onto Hale’s back before following after.

“Grab onto her mane, you won’t hurt her,” the god ordered, wrapping his gloved hands around the reins.

The actor did as he was told as Loki flicked the reins, Hale bolting forward into a hard gallop. The wind blew through Loki’s hair, as he lent against Tom more to shield him, his eyes fixated straight ahead of him. Hale’s breathing grew heavier as turned onto the Bifrost, her hooves clattering against the bridge. Tom’s heart was racing with adrenaline as parts of his clothing flew behind him, the wind nicking his skin now and again. 

The sight before him was beautiful, the stars were brighter than when he had arrived earlier. He had never wanted to leave like this but if it got him out safe, he would go along with it. Tom has felt like he had seen enough anyways, it was more than he had anticipated to see. Loki treated him with absolute respect, and he came back for him, he couldn’t have been happier. 

“Heimdall open the Bifrost to Midgard!” Loki roared loudly. 

As they rode into the observatory, Loki halted Hale, a loud whinny leaving the horse’s mouth. Loki dismounted Hale before helping Tom as he ran around to face Heimdall. 

“Heimdall please! It is urgent!” he begged.

“I am not sure I can Loki,” Heimdall replied.

“Your gracious Heimdall, if you please open the Bifrost, I shall not return to Asgard until such a time where Odin will accept me. Please, I was thrown into a prison and I do not wish to spend my time there. I only want to go home,” Tom spoke with politeness.

Heimdall nodded briefly before turning around to open the Bifrost with his sword, Hǫfuð. Once again Tom was greeted with bright rainbow colours as Loki ushered him over. 

“Stop them!” raised voices yelled.

Loki spun around as guards became closer to the observatory, his heart racing slightly. There was only one thing to do right now, as long as Tom got home safe. He had to...sacrifice himself. 

“Thomas, listen to me, you have to go! I can’t go with you, I have to hold them off. Please, go home safe!” he yelled, looking at Tom.

“No! Loki please, you have to come with me!” the mortal screamed.

The god rushed over to Tom, cupping his face in his hands before roughly pressing his lips to his lover’s. Tom’s hands gripped firmly on Loki’s arms as a few tears spilled from his eyes. Loki pulled away as he looked at Tom, wiping the tears from his eyes.

“Go,” he wavered.

“Loki no. NO!” Tom roared, suddenly being pushed back.

The God of Mischief watched as Tom disappeared down the Bifrost, his shrill cry echoing as he went down. Loki let the tears fall as he turned away, facing the guards before him as he dropped to his knees and held his hands up in surrender. 

“I love you Thomas,” he whispered, tears taking over him.

~~~&~~~

Four days, four days it had been since that unfortunate day in Asgard. Tom could never live it down, his heart was torn in half. The man he loved sacrificed himself for the mortal’s safety. Tom did not know whether Loki was alive or not, whether he was placed in a prison to rot, whether he was ever going to see him again. For the past four days Tom stayed nestled in his house, not wanting to deal with the outside world. 

He’d put off several auditions, using the excuse that he wanted a little vacation to relax and recuperate. The real reason was because of Loki. His friend Benedict Cumberbatch visited him most days, bringing him groceries and checking up on how he was doing. Benedict knew about Loki because Tom was the one who had told him, he was the only one who knew. 

“Tom, are you alright? Are you hungry?” he asked, walking over to his friend who lay curled up on the lounge.

“I-I’m not hungry,” Tom wavered, biting his lip as a tear slid down his face.

Benedict rested his hand on Tom’s arm, giving it a comforting squeeze as he lent back against the lounge, fixating his eyes on the telly.

“He was the best man I ever met,” Tom whispered, a break in his voice.

“I know Tom, I know,” Benedict answered, looking at his friend again with a sympathetic look.  
Suddenly the doorbell rang and Tom turned his head slightly, Benedict turning also.

“I’ll get it,” he issued, standing up from the couch. 

“Thank you,” Tom replied, turning back to look at the telly, even though he wasn’t really interested.

He heard Benedict’s feet trudge downstairs before the door opened with a squeak. There were loud whispering voices yet Tom couldn’t make out what was being said. He heard the door close before the sound of footsteps ascending the stairs flowed through his ears. 

“Who was it?” he asked with a low mumble.

“Me,” a voice replied.

Tom gasped as he quickly sat upright, looking over to the doorway as he saw the one he never thought he’d see again. He was dressed in fairly casual clothes, none of his leather or robes, just black dress pants and a green button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

“Loki!” he exclaimed, tears streaming down his face.

“Hello Thomas,” he whispered, a small smile on his face.

His lover broke down in tears as he stumbled off the couch, shakily making his way over to the god. Loki wrapped his arm around Tom as they embraced, Tom’s choked sobs muffling into Loki’s raven hair.

“I thought you’d died,” he cried, squeezing Loki tighter.

“My dearest Thomas, I would not risk such a thing. I stood up for myself and faced Odin, reasoned with him and now I am here,” Loki replied, holding the actor closer to him.

“I was so scared, and worried,” Tom mumbled, pulling away from Loki as he gazed into those emerald green orbs again. 

“I know Thomas, I am sorry. If you will forgive me, I will make it up to you. Promise. I love you darling, I will not leave you again,” the Asgardian hummed, brushing his lips against Tom’s.

“Please don’t,” Tom whispered.

Loki grinned as he connected his lips to Tom’s, parting his lover’s slips slightly as his cool tongue met Tom’s, sending a shiver down his spine. They pulled away, resting their foreheads against each other’s, smiling widely.

“Where did Benedict go?” Tom asked.

“Out, he thought it’d be best if we were left alone,” Loki replied. “I believe...we have unfinished business my dear Thomas,” he whispered, his cold hands trailing under Tom’s shirt, circling the small of his back.

“Oh Loki, you absolute tease,” Tom purred.

The God of Mischief grinned as he took Tom’s hand and pulled him into the hallway, locating his bedroom as they went inside, and the rest was history...almost.

**Author's Note:**

> This took me two nights to write because so much was happening in it. Hope you enjoy! Naughty Loki and Tom at the end c:


End file.
